Plantilla:Attacks
Midoki Set de ataques mas comunes *'''UQ''': activar umbraquinesis. *'''Generate''': el usuario genera distintas sombras que toman forma segun el usuario desea. *'''Shadow trap''': Un par de manos hechas de sombra atrapan al oponente para inmovilizarlo mientras van causandole daño hasta que este se libere. *'''Shadow slash''': Las sombras adquieren forma de potentes garras con las cuales causa una severa laceracion a su oponente y con ella sangrado. *'''Dark king''': El usuario ataca la sombra de su oponente causando un daño severo que afecta al poseedor de la sombra. *'''Shadow barrier''': El usuario crea un escudo hecho de sombras que le permite bloquear ataques fisicos o magicos, pero luego no podra volver a usarlo hasta que ejecute otras 3 acciones. *'''Shadow storm''': El usuario lanza una gran cantidad de puños hechos de sombras que golpean a su objetivo severamente. *'''Blackout strike''': Un ataque que de acertar causa un severo daño a su oponente y lo deja ciego, no podra retirar el efecto con magia pero si con objetos o habilidades. *'''Eternal darkness''': El usuario crea un campo alrededor de el y su oponente para atraparlo, luego reune toda la energia que haya podido acumular y le descarga en un potente ataque de oscuridad hacia su oponente, si el oponente no pudo usar algun escudo para mitigar el daño del ataque perdera parte de sus MP* *'''Shadow body''': El usuario vuelve momentaneamente su cuerpo una sombra para recibir daño nulo de ataques fisicos u armas cortopunzantes o a distancia que no esten cargadas con elemento luz o energia.* *'''Shades of despair''': atormenta a su oponente con sus miedos u malas memorias, si su oponente se asusta o desespera, ira perdiendo rapidamente toda su vitalidad hasta quedar fuera de combate. *'''Chaos love''': si su oponente es una mujer, este ataque hara que su rival quede inmovil y en un estado de "aturdimiento". Artilleria pesada *'''Shadow crusher''': Atrapa a su oponente con sombras y hace un movimiento que causa severas lesiones en su esqueleto haciendole severas fracturas, imposibilita al usuario de poder moverse si es realizado con exito. *'''Bloody darkness''': El oponente es envuelto en una espesa capa de sombras que ponen la visibilidad a cero y realiza un masivo ataque sorpresa, si tiene exito el oponente recibira severas laceraciones que no pueden ser curadas mediante magia, evita que la regeneracion actue eficazmente. *'''Counter damage''': El usuario se deja impactar por un ataque para poder regresarlo a su oponente con el triple de daño que le causo, pero agotara energia al usar esta tecnica. *'''Shadow burst''': El usuario incrementa su stat de ataque, precision y velocidad (acumulable). *'''End of the way''': El usuario realiza un arriesgado ataque que de acertar causara daño irreparable a su oponente, si falla el usuario estara inmovilizado temporalmente. *'''Shadow slam''': El ataque causara mas daño entre mas pesado sea el objetivo, el objetivo es lanzado por los aires (si el usuario logra levantarlo) a una gran altura y luego es lanzado hacia el suelo con un gran ataque, causando posibles fracturas y severo daño fisico a su oponente. *'''Shadow hero''': ????.... *'''Slow destiny''': El oponente deja ir en la herida de su rival algunas sombras que se introducen en su sistema sanguineo, actuando como una toxina que debilitara a su oponente hasta que ya no le queden fuerzas para seguir luchando. *'''Shadow pestilence''': Sus sombras empiezan a emitir una extraña aura que provoca que todos los que esten en ellas se sientan totalmente confundidos, reduciendo poco a poco sus mp. *'''Smart hit''': Permite hacer un escaneo rapido de su rival para obtener informacion de el (elementos) y asegurar que su próximo ataque no falle. *'''Shadow fangs''': Este ataque causa daño severo a su oponente y evade toda tecnica defensiva basadas en escudos. *'''Shadow minions''': El usuario genera pequeñas criaturas que se adhieren a sus oponentes drenando sus hp, el usuario puede producirlos infinitamente pero entre mas de ellos produzca mucha mas energia gastara. A distancia (involucra su arma principal) *'''Zap zap bullet''': Dispara balas que dejan ir potentes redes que atrapan a sus oponentes, paralizandolos y causandoles daño electrico, las redes solo se activan cuando las balas estan lo suficiente cerca de sus objetivos. *'''Shadow bullets''': Dispara una rafaga de balas que causan mucho daño de oscuridad a todos sus oponentes. *'''Power shot''': Causa severo daño de energia a un oponente, sube la precision del usuario. *'''Ethereal shot''': Causa severo daño de energia a todos sus oponentes y les provoca quemaduras. Aland Musical set *'''Let's rock''': Toca su guitarra para crear distintas notas musicales de elemento electrico, cuando deja de tocar todas estas notas estallan en potentes descargas electricas que causa severo daño de area. *'''Rock and roll''': El usuario crea potentes ondas sonoras que causa mucho daño a todos sus oponentes. *'''Give me healing''': El usuario toca una cancion creando notas musicales que toman un color verde, las cuales curan a todos sus aliados en un 40% de sus hp totales. *'''Eter song''' El usuario crea notas musicales color azul que reponen los MP de todos sus aliados. *'''Music barrier''': El usuario crea una potente onda sonora que aleja proyectiles o causa que sus oponentes retrocedan y reciban daño, pero pierde energia al usar dicha tecnica. *'''The number one''': El usuario lanza una potente onda electrica que causa daño de trueno a todos sus oponentes y los paraliza mientras este tocando la cancion. *'''We can win''': El usuario toca una cancion que sube en gran cantidad los stats de sus aliados, pero el efecto solo durara hasta que el pare de tocar la cancion, por lo que sera vulnerable a ser atacado mientras toca. *'''Zap shield''': El usuario crea un potente escudo electrico que bloquea ataques fisicos y provoca una descarga electrica a su oponente. *'''Zap banjo''': El usuario toca una cancion con un banjo, haciendo que varias notas musicales se disparen a gran velocidad a sus oponentes causando mucho daño de trueno. *'''it's showtime''': Este ataque solo puede ser usado al inicio de una batalla y involucra usar la mitad de energia, causa colosal daño inicial de trueno y paralisis a sus oponentes. *'''Crazy time''': Mientras el usuario toque esta cancion, los oponentes estaran bajo los efectos de locura y solo podran atacar fisicamente. *'''Sweet lullaby''': Este ataque solo puede ser usado en slow vol., toca una agradable cancion que hace que los oponentes caigan dormidos hasta que deje de tocarla. *'''Disco dance''': El usuario empieza a tocar un compas repetitivo de 4/4, ocasionando un efecto que puede obligar a sus oponentes a bailar, dejandolos indefensos. *'''Ethereal Riff''': El usuario toca un solo cargando su guitarra de electricidad, una vez dejando de tocar descargara toda esa electricidad acumulada en forma de ataque a todos sus oponentes, si la energia acumulada es demasiada la guitarra podria partirse al usar el ataque. *'''Tempo di Roccia''': El usuario sacara un metronomo al combate, una vez en efecto el usuario podra hacer que el tiempo en la zona de batalla vaya mas lento o rapido pero por un lapso de 5 segundos, una vez deje de tocar debera esperar un rato para volver a usar la tecnica. *'''disaster minuet''': El usuario toca un minueto con un piano, mientras lo este tocando cada vez que los oponentes realizen un ataque perderan 10% de sus hp totales, el usuario quedara totalmente indefenso cuando este tocando, por lo que para evadir ataques tendra que parar de tocar. *'''Orchesta fatalle''': ????... Modes *'''Slow vol''': Con este modo activado, los ataques no causaran mucho daño, pero permite asegurar que los efectos de sus canciones golpeen a sus oponentes, ciertos efectos no pueden ser usados en este modo (como locura), sus ataques gastaran poca energia. *'''Normal Vol''': Este es el modo normal, con este modo puede realizar la mayoria de sus ataques sin ningun problema y la fuerza de estos no sufrira muchos cambios y gastara solo lo que necesita de energia. *'''High vol''': Este modo aumenta la potencia de todos sus ataques y permite causar mucho daño extra de area, pero involucra usar mas carga de lo normal. *'''Max vol''': Este modo permite causar una cantidad colosal de daño al atacar, pero la perdida de energia sera el triple de lo normal. *'''????''': ????... Brett Ataques '''Sakura Shard Slash''': Causa mucho daño de mineral a un solo oponente y reduce su defensa. '''Crysanthemun Rapier''': El usuario hace un potente corte que deja ir muchos pétalos similares a las de una flor de crisantemo pero hechos de mineral, el corte causa severo daño de mineral al oponente seguido de todos los pétalos producidos por el ataque que terminan de causar mas daño al oponente, dejandole hemorragias. '''Orchidea Assault''': El usuario crea miles de petalos similares a los de una orquidea que empiezan a rodear su florete a gran velocidad, seguidamente se mueve rapidamente haciendo un potente corte a su oponente, entre mas petalos haya creado mas potentes sera el ataque, ignora escudos. '''Flirty Rose''': El usuario crea petalos de minerales similares a los de una rosa y hace un gran corte a su rival que bien no causa mucho daño pero disminuye la defensa de su objetivo a la mitad. '''Bind Slash''': Carga un gran ataque con el que ataca a su rival, pero antes de impactarlo el ataque para totalmente y se ejecuta el verdadero efecto de la técnica. '''Mind reflection''': Se concentra y predice el ataque de su rival para evadirlo, no puede usarse dos veces seguidas, es obligatorio usar una tecnica ofensiva antes de volver a usarlo. '''Acacia love''': Crea petalos similares a los de una flor de acacia los cuales se vuelven polvo sobre el usuario, aumentando sus estadísticas de ataque y velocidad. '''Damageless policy''': Crea un tarjeta de color negro que bloquea el ataque de su rival, si este ataque es fisico su objetivo vera disminuido su ataque y defensa. '''Broadsword impact''': Causa severo daño normal a un solo oponente y nulifica habilidades defensivas. '''Quick Counter''': El usuario hará un sorpresivo ataque justo después de recibir daño de un potente ataque de su oponente, causándole la mitad del daño que le provoco. '''Double sting''': El usuario cargara su arma de mineral y hara un ligero ataque a su oponente anulando el escudo que use para defenderse, seguidamente hara otro ataque de gran potencia causando mucho daño a su oponente. Habilidades '''riposte immédiate''': habilidad que permite bloquear ataques sorpresa de un oponente (exito de 50%) y contraatacar inmediatamente haciendo daño a su oponente y obligandole a retroceder. '''Corps-à-corps''': Si el usuario es atacado cuando esta indefenso, su rival sufrira la mitad del daño que le causo. Neil